Location based services are a class of services that allow users to access features or functionality based upon the their location. For example, navigation applications allow users to easily navigate to a desired destination. These services typically rely on a Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) such as the Global Positioning System (GPS) to determine the location of the user. As these satellites broadcast signals that are used by receiving devices to calculate their precise location, absent special equipment, these signals are not typically available indoors. This deficiency leaves users without location based services such as navigation in many indoor environments.